In Love With The Darkness
by XxBubbleGirlxX
Summary: Harry James Potter and Tom Marvolo Riddle are soul-mates. The Potters and Dumbledore discover this and decide to abandon Harry in a forest to die. Severus overhears the shocking news and runs to inform his Master, who saves Harry, fake his defeat at the hands of Harry's older brother, Jamie Potter, and rises Harry in secret. Together they will bring the downfall of The Light.


**Title:** In Love With The Darkness

**Author: **XxBubbleGirlxX

**Summary: **Harry James Potter and Tom Marvolo Riddle are soul-mates. The Potters and Dumbledore discover this and decide to abandon Harry in a forest to die. Severus overhears the shocking news and run to inform his Master, who saves Harry, fake his defeat at the hands of Harry's older brother, Jamie Charles Potter, and rise Harry in secret. Togheter they will bring the downfall of The Light.

**Pairing: **Harry Potter/Lord Voldemort

**Warning: **AU, bad language, sexual situations, slash, Mpreg, underage (Harry will be 12 and Tom will look like a 19 years old), Dumbledore, Granger, Potters and Weasleys (minus Fred and George) bashing, torture, death, violence, OOC-ness, wrong!BWL, Dark!Harry

**Desclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter, it belongs to J. K. Rowling

**A/N: **Hello readers! This is my first fan-fiction ever and English isn't my first language hence I'm sorry for all grammaticaly errors. I hope someone will read this story and review. I welcome all comments and constructive criticism and if you read any errors please alert me about them.

Enjoy!

**_Prologue_**

St. Mungo's hospital, 31 July 1980

Lily Potter nee Evans had just give birth to her youngest son, Harry James Potter, a tiny beautiful child with delicate features almost elfish inherit from his grandmother Dorea Potter nee Black. His creamy white skin show up against his big, bright "Avada Kedavra" green eyes framed by dark long thick lashes, red pouty lips and black, slighty wavy hair. Sorround by her husband, James Potter, her two years old son, Jamie Charles Potter, her husband friends Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew she thinks about how lucky she is to have such perfect life. Little she knew that things will soon change.

Hogwarts, a few weeks later...

Albus Dumbledore was a very happy man, he had heard of a prophecy about the vanquisher of the Dark Lord and the candidates are Neville Longbottom and Jamie and Harry Potter. A few weeks ago the third candidate was born and the Potter parents had ask him to performe the soul-mate revealer charm. Most wizard don't have a soul-mate except if they are really powerful but the Potters wish to try and only a powerful wizard can perform the spell.

One of the instruments in his office alert him of the presence of the Potters in front of his door, so he say "enter" in his usul grandfatherly voice. After the greetings all the Potter are seat in the plushy chairs. He then proceed to perform the spell without expect any result, by to his and Lily and James' shock above Harry's head form the words "Tom Marvolo Riddle".

After the shock wore off chaos erupted, Lily and James begin to yell that no son of them will be mate to such monster and after five minutes of hysterical screams Albus finally manage to silence them enough to say in his most granfatherly voice "don't worry my dear friends I have came with the perfect solution. But first you have to understand that there is no way to break a soul-mate bond hence little Harry will be forever bound to Voldemort. Beside as long as Harry live, Voldemort will too and if the two of them bond he'll be more powerful than ever and we cannot allow it. I'm sorry to say this but if we kill the baby Voldemort will die too. I understand that this is a very difficult choice for you both but you must comprehend that is "for the Greater Good", Harry's life for that of the entire Wizarding World. Furthermore if you don't want to kill little Harry we could always leave him in the forbidden forest. We could say a death eater abduct him and nobody will say otherwise and you'll always have Jamie. Now, what do you think?"

James and Lily eye each other and then James speak "You're right Professor Dumbledore, as always. Harry in no more our son. I think is for the best if do it now"

After the Potters and the Headmaster exit, out of the shadows adjacent the door steps Severus Snape, potion master and spy for the Dark who had overheard all the conversation. Severus had had the intention of ask for the post as potion teacher at the orders of his Master but after hear the shocking news run out of the anti-apparition ward and apparate at Slytherin Castel, the Dark side's headquarter and Dark Lord's home. Running to his Master's study upon arrive at the door he pause and knock three time. Hearing his Master reply he hastily enter, bow and say "My Lord, I have very important and shocking news to report" and proceed at tell all the information he had overheard. To say that the Dark Lord was shocked and furious would be an understatement. Lord Voldemort was happy to have found his mate despite the shock though he was angry beyond belief about what Dumblewhore and the Potters plan to do to his mate.

Trying to calm and compose himself he says "Severus, thank you for the information, you'll be reward but now I have to save my little mate. You're dismiss." then he apparates in the middle of the forbidden forest just as Albus, James and Lily apparate away. Searching frantically for his mate he tries to relax and find his little Harry trough the bond they share. After a while he feels a pull and following it he found a little bundle asleep shivering under a tree. Tranfigurating a rock in a warm blanket, he wraps Harry tiny shivering form in it and apparates at Slytherin Castle.

Once in the safety and warm of his bedroon he took the chance to really looking Harry for the first time and doing so he could think only two words that keep reverberating in his mind: "beautiful" and "MINE".


End file.
